It is often desirable to be able to suspend a telephone book or the like from a peg or other elevated location so that the book is conveniently and immediately accessible. Various devices for accomplishing this result are known and are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,175,655, 1,475,451, 2,007,612, and 3,826,582. All of these device, so far as is known, however, suffer from either or both of two basic drawbacks: either they comprise multiple parts and are expensive to manufacture or they significantly damage and weaken the spine of the book hanging from them.